The Unlikeliest Love of All
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Female Nord Dragonborn/ Karliah femslash and Dragonborn/ Nocturnal femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unlikeliest Love of All**

 **Fandom: Elder Scroll Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure**

 **POV: Third Person Karlis Shadow-Blade**

Nordic Nightingale of Nocturnal Karlis Shadow-Blade slid the Skeleton Key into its slot, hand on the hilt of her Nightingale short sword. Behind her mask, she swallowed nervously, unsure what was going to happen once she returned the key. A woman in very revealing blue and white robes that showed most of both breasts appeared. Karlis realized the woman was the physical aspect of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal.  
"My, my. What do we have here? It's been a number of years since I've last set foot in your world. Or perhaps its been moments. One tends to lose track. So...once again the Key has been stolen and a 'champion' returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head...a kiss on your cheek," Nocturnal said in a voice that was somehow arousing to the young Nightingale, "what you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?"

And with that, the vision of Nocturnal vanished, leaving Karlis with a dull aching between her legs, and she was thankful her black armor concealed the wet spot between her pale, slender legs. Karliah approached, and spoke.

"I'm glad you were able to return the Key back safely. Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts."  
"Pleased? She sounded indifferent."  
"I wouldn't take that to heart. It's her way. Think of her as a scolding mother continually pushing you harder to be successful; outwardly angry but silently content. I assure you, had she been displeased with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What's this about becoming an Agent of Nocturnal?"

"The circles at the base of the Ebonmere imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent. The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow, the half moon for the Agent of Subterfuge, and the full moon for the Agent of Strife."

Karlis stepped onto the crescent moon, and felt the power entering her. She removed her black mask and lowered her hood, shaking loose her long blonde hair. She stepped off of the circle, and saw her Dunmer friend staring at her.  
"What?"

Instead of answering, Karliah walked up, and hungrily kissed Karlis on the mouth, catching the Nord by surprise. The dark elf broke the kiss after a moment and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Karlis. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
Karlis answered by kissing her back. What she really wanted was to be with Nocturnal, but Karliah was the closest she'd get to the Daedra, or so she thought, so she was content. Karliah deepened the kiss, and fumbled with the straps of Karlis's Nightingale armor. Finally she got it unhooked, and pulled the woman's armor over their heads as they kissed. Karliah pulled off her own armor and gloves. She kissed the Nord again, then stepped out of her boots, as Karlis stepped out of her own boots. They kissed again, and Karliah began to massage Karlis's wet slit with one hand, sending a shiver down the Nord's back. Karliah's pale grey cock sprang to its full length. Karlis's eyes widened at first, but then she dropped to her knees, taking the Dunmer's length in her mouth and beginning to suck. Karliah moaned as her friend sucked on her length. After a couple of minutes, she stopped, teasing Karliah, but not for long. Karlis laid on her back.

"Go ahead, fuck me."

Karliah didn't have to be asked twice. She pushed her grey cock into Karlis's wet slit, and pumped in and out until they were both screaming. Karliah cummed, shooting her warm seed into Karlis's womb and making Karlis cum at the same time. Their cum oozed out over the Dunmer's cock.

 **So, I know this is supposed to be a Dragonborn/Nocturnal femslash, but I also liked the idea of having a Dragonborn/Karliah femslash in the same story. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unlikeliest Love of All**

 **Fandom: Elder Scroll Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure**

 **POV: Third Person Nocturnal**

From the Evergloam, Daedric Prince Nocturnal watched her two Nightingales. Jealousy welled up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Karlis and Karliah together. She quickly dismissed the strange thought, and kept watching Karlis, as she had been since the Nord had first been born, 20 years earlier in Cyrodiil. She had known even then, the first time she had seen the girl, that she had potential, and since then the Daedric prince had been watching the young woman as she grew up, even until she joined the thieves guild, as Nocturnal had hoped she would. Surely she wasn't feeling some attraction to her, was she? Though, that would explain the jealousy. She dismissed the thought that she might have feelings for the young Nightingale just as Azura put her hand on Nocturnal's shoulder. She smiled sadly, and turned to face her sister, and fellow Daedric prince.  
"Still watching that Nord?"

"Yes, Azura. I am. There's something quite intriguing about her. I just can't put my finger on it, though. I mean, I know she's the Dragonborn, but there's more to it than that, I think."  
"You know, you're not the only Daedra she's pledged her service to," Azura said, with a half smile.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me like that, Azura? You know I wish I was the only Daedra she aided."  
"I know. But you ARE my sister, and it's fun to torment you," Azura said, smiling, "besides, you've tormented me just as much as I've tormented you, so it's not really fair for you to complain."

Nocturnal gently punched Azura's shoulder, half smiling, half frowning.

 **Short, but it came out right, and I loved writing this lighter side of Nocturnal and Azura. I'm also making a logical leap that Daedra can pop in and out of each other's realms at will, because I've never seen anything that indicates otherwise. Anyway, I hope you like it, my beloved readers.  
Ahsoka1248 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unlikeliest Love of All**

 **Fandom: Elder Scroll Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure**

 **POV: Third Person Karlis Shadow-Blade**

Karlis sat in her room at the Nightingale Hall, wearing her armor, but her hood was sitting on the table next to her chair. She was busy writing in her journal, a large leather-bound tome that described in massive detail the main points of her adventures throughout Skyrim. Right then, she was writing an entry about her newfound, strange relationship with Karliah. She suddenly felt eyes watching her, and glanced up from her writing, expecting to see Karliah. Instead, she saw a familiar dark-skinned woman in revealing blue robes.

"Hello, Karlis."

"Lady Nocturnal," Karlis said, rising and bowing.

"I'm not here as Lady Nocturnal. I'm here as Nocturnal. Just Nocturnal. I'm here to talk to you about your feelings for me."  
Karlis suddenly grew nervous.  
"Don't worry, Karlis. You're not in any kind of trouble. I just want to talk...or maybe do something more, if you want."  
Nocturnal added a seductive undertone to her already sexy voice, and that just made Karlis want to kiss her, but Karlis wasn't stupid, so she wasn't going to try it unless Nocturnal did first.

"You think the emotion mortals call love is foreign to us Daedra? It is a rare thing, indeed, but it does happen. In fact, throughout history several famous mortals have been in romantic relationships with Daedra before they themselves passed away, and the Daedra moved on."

"I see," Karlis said, still nervous.

"Karlis, I've been starting to think that I might have...romantic feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me. I can tell."  
"Yes, I do," Karlis said nervously.

Nocturnal kissed Karlis passionately on the mouth, resting one hand on the back of the Nord's head. The kiss, which was surprisingly soft and gentle for a Daedric prince, made Karlis's head spin. Nocturnal's other hand reached up and lowered her hood as the Daedra deepened the kiss. Nocturnal's robes dropped softly to the ground, and the Daedra unbuckled Karlis's armor, leaving her small, perky breasts exposed. Nocturnal unbuckled Karlis's pants, and they dropped to the ground, the Nord stepping out. Nocturnal's hand began to gently rub Karlis's wet slit. Karlis moaned, and Nocturnal smiled before gently pushing a finger inside of her, which sent a shiver down her spine. She began to pump her finger in and out of the Nightingale's slit, causing the young Nord to moan in pleasure. She added another finger, and accelerated the pace until she felt Karlis's slit tensing around her fingers, then relaxing as the young woman's pussy juices covered her fingers. She pulled out, and licked Karlis's juices off her fingers. She laid down on Karlis's bed, and beckoned the Nightingale forward. She grabbed a handful of Karlis's blonde hair, and guided her head down to her wet slit. Karlis began to lick, then bit and gently sucked a flap of skin, sending a shiver of pleasure up the Daedra's spine. She licked, bit and sucked the Daedra's wet slit until she let out a gasp of pleasure, and cummed, her juices filling Karlis's mouth. She heard a moan, and saw Karliah watching, as the Dunmer jerked herself off.

"Come on, join us. Karliah, you can fuck my pussy."

Karliah needed no further instruction, and she moved up, pushing her grey cock into Nocturnal's wet slit as Karlis sucked on her breast.

"AH, FUCK ME, KARLIAH. RIGHT THERE! OH DAMN RIGHT THERE!"

Nocturnal soon orgasmed again, just as Karliah's seed filled her womb.

"God, that was amazing," Nocturnal panted.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unlikeliest Love of All**

 **Fandom: Elder Scroll Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure**

 **POV: Third Person Karlis Shadow-Blade**

Karlis drew back the string of her Nightingale bow, exhaling softly, as she crouched, ebony arrow to her bowstring, above the courtyard where Vittoria Vici was getting married. She fired, her arrow cleanly piercing the woman's heart and killing her instantly.

"Guards! Find that archer!"

Still crouching, Karlis slung her bow away, and summoned up the Thu'um, planning to distract the guards.  
" _ZUL MEY GUT!"_

The guards turned to where she had shouted, and she scrambled along the wall, peering over where she knew there was a rope waiting. The guards were running into the city, swords drawn, the news having traveled fast that the young woman had been murdered. But before she could descend, a sudden wave of nausea swept over her, and she vomited over the wall.

"Seriously? Bad time to be sick, Karlis," she chided herself as she wiped the vomit away from her mouth and shook her head to clear the headache that had accompanied her nausea.

"I need to talk to Karliah when I get back to Nightingale Hall. I wonder if a hermaphrodite can impregnate a woman..."

She grabbed the rope, and quickly climbed down the wall. She drew her Nightingale blade and ran away from the city.  
"By order of the Jarl, stop right there," a guard said, aiming his bow at her.  
"What? I didn't do anything wrong."

"All passage in and out of the city has been halted due to the assassination of Vittoria Vici, the emperor's cousin. And then you, you come running out of nowhere, sword drawn. I find it hard to believe you didn't do anything wrong," the guard said.  
"Sorry, guard. It's nothing personal. _FUS RO DAH!_ "  
The guard went flying, snapping his neck when he slammed into the ground a short distance away. She continued her flight, an arrow flying through the space where she had been standing only seconds before. When she felt she could Shout again, she did.  
" _ODAHVIING!_ "

The dragon descended, landing.  
"I need to ride you, Odahviing. We have to get out of here."

Karlis jumped on the dragon's back, and they flew off. When she climbed off Odahviing back at Nightingale Hall, having stopped at the Falkreath Sanctuary to report her success, she immediately collapsed and began vomiting onto the ground, her head hurting.

"Dovahkiin, los hi...bek? Are you alright?"

The dragon's growl did not help.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but please, be quiet. Your growl is not helping. Actually, I don't need your help right now."

Odahviing flew off, and Karlis wiped her face before entering. Karliah could probably tell something was wrong, because she blanched when she saw Karlis.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Karliah, we need to talk."

"Sure. Let's get you seated...you don't look too good."

Karlis sat down.  
"Can hermaphrodites reproduce?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I think I might be with child."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I am confident that I am correct in thinking that I am with child."  
"Congratulations, Karlis. Are you saying this child is mine?"  
"Yes. I believe it is. I haven't been with a man that way in years, and then considering our activities a couple weeks ago, back in the Sepulcher..."  
"Yes, I can see why you think so."

Karlis's Dunmer lover drew closer, wrapping her arms gently around the Nord, and then put her hand on her lover's stomach before kissing her gently on the mouth. When she broke the kiss, she spoke.  
"When did you start thinking so?"  
"Well, you know I'm affiliated with the Dark Brotherhood, right?"  
"Yes."

"Well, I was on a job, in Solitude. A rather big contract, actually, I was assassinating the Emperor's cousin at her wedding. Anyway, I sniped her with my Nightingale bow. No one saw me shoot, and the only reason they affiliated me with the job, was because I climbed over the wall, drew my sword, and ran down the road. A guard saw me, and assumed I was the assassin. But before I climbed down the wall, I was nauseous, and I couldn't think of any other reasons except poison, but guards don't use poison, so I knew it wasn't poison."

"Well, I have to say I never expected to have a child."

"Congratulations," another familiar voice said, belonging to Karlis's Daedric lover, Nocturnal.

Nocturnal wrapped her arms around both Nightingales.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Now, even though Karliah impregnated you, and you're carrying it, I would like to be considered a parent as well, even though that'll be odd for the child."  
"I think we could work something out about that, don't you, Karliah?"  
Both of Karlis's lovers knew about the other, and didn't object.

"Yes, I think we could work something out."

Nocturnal kissed Karlis gently on the lips, sending a very fleeting pang of jealousy down Karliah's spine, but it was very fleeting.


End file.
